The Life of a Dragon Slayer
by CrimsonFire
Summary: Over rated little fic~ It's only gonna have 7 chapters~ the first 6 each explain a specific slayer's past and the last one concludes them all ... read my first A/N for more info ~CrimsonFire
1. Miguel

A/N: I decided that it was friggin' annoying that the Slayers' don't get a past or any history in the series … so I'm making one for them … MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA … Each Slayer gets a chapter and then I conclude them into one last chap … they lived short, but brave lives … and I personally don't think that they are taken into consideration!!! For all you blinded Van and Hitomi fans … did you ever think other than "Van is so great~ he has big white wings and he destroyed the stupid evil guys" that from the Zaibach perspective "we dedicated our lives to serve and protect our country and our commander" ??!!??!! It's like an opinion … there are 2 sides … neither are really right~ it's all in the eyes of the beholder … and I hope this fic gives you a new perspective and something to think about! You'll never believe who I'm dedicating this chap to … I'm dedicating it to Pablo/Cecil's evil, hacker brother. If you are reading this and P/C didn't just make you up … you are a clever little' guy that I'm sure I'd get along with … yes indeed ~ I am confusing!!! But you know what?! I spent 2 hours straight trying to hack onto his name to get revenge … my intentions were to upload my own chaps, change his bio, and change his password~ if you were able to hack onto his name I respect you … if you think I am a freak by now you still have sanity … HEHEHEHEHEHE!!! On with the chap~ opinions and suggestions are greatly appreciated. ~CrimsonFire  
  
  
Disclaimer: *SOB* While on my way to steal the deed to Escaflowne I ran into my science teacher!!! He found out that I didn't do my homework and I never got to swipe the deed!!! Argh~ I'll try again after the exam … *Grumble, grumble …*  
  
  
Chapter 1: Miguel  
  
A ten year old boy with chestnut brown hair and blue eyes stood in front of his eldest brother. His name was Miguel Lavalier and he lived on a farm with his mother, father, and two older brothers: Mikhael (the eldest) and Justin (the middle aged son.)   
  
Mikhael spoke to his brother, Miguel. "Are you ready to learn how to spar now, Miguel?"   
  
"Yes." replied the 10 year old with full confidence.   
  
The 18 year old charged him with speed. Poor Miguel was not strong enough to put up a good fight. Miguel's sword was knocked out of his hand and Mikhael glared at him.   
  
"Miguel, one day you will have to protect Mama and this farm … How do you think you'll be able to do that if you cannot even hold a sword?" asked Mikhael accusingly.   
  
Tears formed in the corners of the little boy's eyes. "I'm sorry, Mikhael …" he whined and ran to get his sword "please let me try again."  
  
Mikhael's eyes softened. "Miguel, I only do this because I love you and I want you to be prepared … don't cry … you'll get it right."   
  
Miguel wiped his eyes and nodded his head. Mikhael charged again but Miguel ducked. Mikhael stumbled and Miguel turned around, tripping his brother. Mikhael fell and Miguel smiled, holding his sword at his brother's neck.   
  
"Very good!" exclaimed Mikhael, and while Miguel was distracted picked up his sword from the ground and shoved him off … "but you should never get distracted … it may cost you your life …"   
  
Miguel's sword was knocked away again and Mikhael claimed another victory. Miguel never gave up though~ he kept on practicing, improving all the while …   
  
  
* * * ~ ~ ~ 4 years later ~ ~ ~ * * *  
  
  
Mikhael and Justin stood in front of Miguel, Mother, and Father.   
  
Mikhael was now 22, and Justin was 20. They were both ready to leave home and start a new life.   
  
"Miguel, my little brother," Mikhael hugged the 14 year old boy "I shall never forget you. I've taught you master swordsmanship and now you can protect Mama, Papa, and the farm. Good luck to you whatever may happen …"   
  
"Good bye my brother … I shall miss you." Miguel hugged him back.   
  
And with the last few farewells Justin and Mikhael rode off toward a new life.   
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
That night after Miguel finished taking care of the animals and chores he sat and ate with his parents.   
  
He excused himself and went outside to where he and his brother used to spar.   
  
He began to repeat the sword movements in his mind. "Thrash, stroke, lunge, parry …"   
  
Suddenly, high above him in the sky, the air began to ripple and a Zaibach floating fortress materialized out no where. Out of it came a single red Alseides.   
  
Mama and Papa ran outside. The guymelef landed and a boy with piercing garnet eyes and silver hair, clad in black and red armor emerged.   
  
"My name is Dilandau Albatou of Zaibach. Our men need food, water, and provisions." he said.  
  
Miguel's father spoke up. "We'll be glad to aid you in anything you may need."   
  
"Good," Dilandau smirked and then noticed Miguel's sword.   
  
"How would a farm boy know how to spar?" Dilandau asked walking up to him.   
  
Miguel clutched the hilt of his sword. "My brother taught me."   
  
Dilandau grinned. "What is your name boy?"  
  
"It's Miguel … Miguel Lavalier."  
  
Dilandau nodded. "I'll be back later."  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
Miguel went to the storage house and rolled barrels of water and towed crates of food to the front. Just as he got the last box Dilandau's Alseides landed with some Zaibach carriers and Folken with a young soldier.   
  
The Stratagoes (Folken) confronted the kindly, old couple. "There is one more matter." he added.  
  
"Yes, Lord Folken?" asked Miguel's father.  
  
"We'd like to test your son to see if he's fit to be a soldier of Zaibach. Emperor Doinkork has requested a new army be trained to seek the King of Fanelia." Folken told them.  
  
Mother gasped and Father supported her and gravely replied. "If the emperor wishes it … good luck, my son …"  
  
Mother was about to complain, but Father dragged her off.   
  
Miguel drew his sword and the young soldier with Folken charged.   
  
Soon they were locked in combat, swords clashing. They circled eachother warily. Miguel charged and tricked his opponent by ducking instead of striking. This gave him the advantage of surprise and he struck the young boy in the back with his sword's hilt. This brought and end to the fight. Folken clapped and Dilandau admitted he wasn't too bad …   
  
Folken addressed Miguel's parents again. "We'll be taking your son to serve Zaibach … he'll become an elite dragon slayer and be taken good care of …"  
  
Mother sobbed and hugged Miguel. "My poor baby boy!!!" she cried.   
  
Miguel patted her on the back and turned her to face him. "Mother~ you raised me well and I love you … but this is something I have to do …"   
  
His father approached him, shaking his hand and then hugging him. "I'm proud of you, son …"   
  
"I love you dad …" he said and backed away.  
  
Folken spoke again, "Everything you need will be provided on the Vione … we must leave now."   
  
Miguel nodded and hopped into Dilandau's Alseides' hand. With one last wave he left his family and life on the farm to begin a new one~ as a Zaibach dragon slayer under Dilandau Albatou …  
  
  
  
  
2nd A/N: What do you think of my idea? Is it good? Should I stop now? Opinions and suggestions are always appreciated … I hope you like it but I have to go!!! Please review … ~CrimsonFire 


	2. Guimel

A/N: Here's chapter 2 of this little fic for my Dragon Slayers … I hope you liked the past I gave Miguel~ this one is Guimel's … yah~ Lol … sheep boy!!! I hope you enjoy~ this chap is dedicated to Dragonet!!! I'm a character in Dragonet's fic … Hehehehehehe ^_~ I used the name Rika Avalon … she belongs to ShadowKat sadly … *SOB* ~ at least I got her permission to use her … well, anyway … here's chapter 2 …  
  
  
Disclaimer: I was playing with fire and the deed got burned!!! Now Bandai and these supposed "creators of the series" claim to own it … *Sigh* Oh well~  
  
  
Chapter 2: Guimel  
  
  
Guimel was a fourteen year old boy with pale skin, emerald green eyes, and pale blonde, puffy hair. He stood in the middle of a lush green meadow, herding his sheep … he and his father were nomad herders that traveled the country with their flock.   
  
Guimel's father had once been a great general of Fanelia. He served King Goaul and his Draconian wife, Lady Varie …   
  
One day Lady Varie bore her second son. Guimel's father, General Maddoy, stood quietly in the corner of the room.   
  
Goaul held up the little boy in a bundle of cloth above his head, addressing his other son, Folken Fanel. He told him he was a healthy boy, and his name was Van Fanel …   
  
Maddoy turned around disgusted and left the room. Later that day he talked with Goaul. Maddoy told him that he could tell that this boy would live only to bring destruction and death. Goaul was sad … he saw his new son as an innocent little boy he would love dearly and yet his trusted General saw him a threat to every one's lives …   
  
"My faithful friend Maddoy … you have served me faithfully for years … I think it is time you left my services, mayhap you can start a family of your own …" Goaul said.  
  
Maddoy nodded his head and packed. He decided to herd sheep because of all the killing he had done ~ he would now live a life in peace …   
  
One day he was looking for shelter from a storm when he came across a little shack in the woods. Maddoy knocked on the door and no one answered … so he let himself in.  
  
The site he saw brought tears to his eyes. Their was a 4 year old little boy with huge, green, watering eyes and puffy, pale, blonde hair. He was tugging the sheets of a bed where an old woman lay dying.   
  
He immediately rushed to the bedside and the old woman turned to him, clutching his hand in her frail, wrinkly one.   
  
"I had an omen last night," she whispered and coughed "that I would die today, but a kind man would come and take care of my grandson, Guimel … please~ he has no one left in the world …"  
  
Those were her last words. Her eyes closed … they would never open again.   
  
"Nana?" whined the little boy. "Nana … please wake up …"   
  
Maddoy kneeled down and wiped a tear from Guimel's cheek.  
  
"Nana isn't going to wake up … she said I need to take care of you." Maddoy told him, trying to calm the boy.   
  
He shook his head violently, tears streaming freely down his face.   
  
"Nana said she'd neveh weave me lone' cause' Mama and Dada went way …" he cried.   
  
A tear slipped down Maddoy's cheek as well. He felt so bad for this poor boy.   
  
"I'm here to take care of you now … I'm your new Dad." Maddoy said and hugged the boy.  
  
Guimel cried himself to sleep in the strangers arms' … from that day on Guimel accepted Maddoy as his father and traveled with him.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
Within ten years Maddoy had taught Guimel everything he had known from being a general. He was now and expert swordsman and strategist. Even though he knew all about fighting, he had a kind heart and learned the ways of war only to protect everything important to him …   
  
Maddoy walked up to Guimel and put a hand on his shoulder.   
  
"If we travel for about 2 hours we can make it to the next town before dark." he told him.  
  
So they directed the herd and made it to the town of Sadida.   
  
In Sadida they rented 2 stalls in a stable for the night to keep the sheep in. Then they rented a room at an Inn for themselves.   
  
Night fell and the town was fast asleep. No one saw the fleet of Zaibach floating fortresses dropping 100's of guymelefs upon the sleeping town.   
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
The town awoke with a start. The sound of huge metal guymelefs destroying everything could be heard everywhere. Buildings were on fire and children were screaming.   
  
Guimel ran out and drew his sword. (Author: Oooohhh~ a Shepard that fights?) He ran and struck down the first man he saw in armor. He continued striking down soldiers that were fighting Sadidian soldiers … they were men of Zaibach.   
  
Maddoy ran out and stood by his son, Guimel. He drew his sword but suddenly all the fighting ceased. A tall man in a dark robe walked slowly though the crowd and stopped in front of Maddoy and Guimel.   
  
Maddoy's eyes lit up. "Folken?"   
  
Folken put a hand on Maddoy's shoulder. "Come with me."   
  
Maddoy took Guimel and the three were taken to the Floating Fortress of Daleit.   
  
Folken sat with the two in his library. He told them everything that had happened since he left the castle. From how Van grew, he leaving to slay the dragon, Doinkork saving him, and to him becoming the Stratagoes of Zaibach.   
  
"Maddoy my friend … Zaibach attacked Sadida because they are an ally of Fanelia. Van grows more and more in the way of the warrior each day and Emperor Doinkork says he will destroy our future. Come with me and serve Emperor Doinkork …"   
  
Maddoy agreed but only on the condition that Guimel would stay and become a soldier of Zaibach also.   
  
"Does he have any training?" Folken asked.  
  
"Indeed~ I taught him everything I have known from being a general." Maddoy answered.  
  
That was good enough for Folken. Guimel was taken to train with a new soldier named Miguel. Miguel told him how he had found himself to this place and Maddoy was made the head of Zaibach's planning station.   
  
  
A/N: Hehehehehehe!!! What did you think?! ^_^ I hope you liked it~ it's hard to think up pasts for them … Lol~ Next one will be Chesta!!! Hehehehehehe~ I can't wait to write Dallet's … MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Lol~ I'm working on the next chapter of TGA … ~CrimsonFire 


End file.
